The Sweet Taste of Friendship
by OTHandOCaddict
Summary: BROOKE/HALEY FEMSLASH! Four years later, who will return to Tree Hill and upset Haley? And why did Haley REALLY flee her first teaching class? Two words: Brooke Davis. Yep, supposed "Just Friends" relationships have their share of surprises in Tree Hill.
1. 1: The Long Haul, The Even Longer Wait

--AUTHOR'S NOTE--

_--AUTHOR'S NOTE--_

_Just want to show some love to some awesome fellow members_

_kutebloo and pat29_

_hottie 23 and toddntan – Two legends! Always leave comments and give support, so a big, big thank you ___

_This is set in the beginning of the fifth Season, when Brooke returns to Tree Hill from her inner-city success at Bros over Hos._

_Originally, this was going to be as romantic, but they are such a good pairing and it just fitted their personalities nicely, I thought._

_BALEY is an awesome combo! Please tell me if you like the storyline, in particular, and anything else you want. I read all the reviews, and if I don't reply to you personally don't think it's because I haven't read it – I love being critiqued and seeing what people have to say so it means a lot._

"Jamie, sweetie, can you go get ready for bed," Haley told her son with a smile.

"Okay, mama," Jamie said as Haley knelt down and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight, Aunty Brooke," he waved before quickly racing up the steps.

Brooke had returned to Tree Hill and visited the Scott household for the first time.

"This is nice," Brooke told Haley, looking around the lounge room again. There was an awkward tension between the two of them.

Haley lunged forward onto Brooke, lowering herself to the floor and furiously tugging down the taller girl's knee-length skirt.

"Haley," Brooke backed her hips away. "Haley!" she demanded her attention. "We can't do this anymore."

Haley looked up at her. Brooke's face was sincere but stern.

"But I want this…" Haley pleaded. "I've been waiting all this time. I _need _it."

"No you don't, Haley. You've got Nathan…and Jamie. You've got a _beautiful_ house." Brooke paused, knowing it wasn't what Haley wanted to hear. "You can't lose focus on all that."

"Did I do something?"

"No," Brooke looked deeper into her saddened eyes. "Haley, no. You didn't do anything wrong, it's just--"

"--Then why don't you want it?" Haley raised her voice in frustration.

"I just, I-…I don't think it's right."

"Right?! _You're _the one who always wanted it."

"That was four years ago," Brooke told her calmly. "We were teenagers…we were…experimenting."

"Experimenting?! I think it's only _experimenting_ when you try it once or twice…not every Wednesday after practice." Haley was angry and confused, prodding Brooke.

"I've got to go," Brooke replied weakly, making herself to the door and giving Haley one quick last glance of guilt.

-----

That night, Brooke couldn't sleep; what Haley had said rung in her ears. She was almost certain Haley would bring up their secret tonight, mainly because…. their final goodbye four years ago was in the River Court toilets with their cum smothered on one another's faces.

Brooke hated to see Haley so hurt, but knew it had to be done…for both of them.

But as Brooke lay in her bed, flashback after flashback came to her of the close connection they used to share. And she dreamt of all the sensual times they had – slurping over each other's cunts and whispering sweet nothings.

-----

Haley was ready for her first day of teaching. It was definitely an intimidating, nervous time, but knew it'd work out fine if she could give her students the confidence and power they deserved.

"My name is, Haley… James…" she introduced herself to the class, writing her name on the blackboard.

"Mm, mmm. That is some fine ass," a student said, getting a laugh from the whole class.

"Alright, look. First of all, that is no way to talk to a girl - any girl." Haley said, turning back around to face her students and perpetrator. "And second of all, that is absolutely _no_ way to speak to a teacher."

"I'm sorry. It was me," a guy stood up from his chair. "Just trying to give you a compliment," he said in a chivalry manner.

"What's your name?" Haley felt a bit guilty. Maybe she was over-reacting towards any slight comments because what had happened the night before with Brooke.

"Quentin Fields," he replied.

"Okay, well…sit down, Quentin."

"Yes, Ma'am," he followed her instructions. "Won't happen again, Miss James."

"Actually, it's Mrs. Scott," she returned to finishing off her name.

"_Bam_, that ass!" Quentin called out immediately.

"Alright, get out. You need to go to the office."

"Oh, to the office? Maybe we could go together." The class ooooh'd. "Or maybe you could just spank me right here," he laughed.

Another student got up, pretending to spank Quentin.

"Yeah, that's right. Oooh… harder Miss James Scott. Spank me, Ms. James Scott."

"Alright, alright. Settle down," Haley demanded as they continued on. "I said settle down!"

The class began mocking Haley and she couldn't get a word in. She ran out of the classroom – it seemed like a bad start.

"Baby, come back!" Quentin shouted out to her in hysterics.

"Finally," Brooke told hold of Haley's arm. She was waiting outside the classroom door. "You saw me there the whole time?" she asked her.

"Yeah," Haley laughed as they walked hurriedly – almost schoolgirl-like – down the hall. "Needed to make it look like it was _them_." She was a smart girl…not very "teacher-ly" in the way she just deserted her class to see a friend, but damn smart.

"So what did you want?" Haley asked Brooke. She _was_ angry at her, but Brooke Davis was too good to stay mad at. And she had come to see her!

Brooke stopped and took Haley's hands, rubbing and tracing along them.

"You were right. It wasn't just some harmless," Brooke took a pause. "…Experimenting." It was the first time she had admitted it out loud. "We need it," she gave Haley a warming smile.

Brooke snickered to herself. "You know, Haley, in four years… I didn't think anything more of what we had." Haley sweetly smiled to her honesty and thoughtfulness. "Then I see you…and all that changed in _one night_."

Haley felt the connection come back to life. She slid her hand out from Brooke's soft touches and opened the nearby door.

Brooke had a tear run down her face from the release of the powerful words she had, _unknowingly_, bottled up for all these years.

"I've missed you, Brooke Davis," Haley put her palm gently over Brooke's cheek.

Haley was overjoyed and felt like singing out with, but kept emotionally in-tempo with her friend.

Just then, Brooke re-adjusted herself, and sprang into a mode similar to her former cheerleading days.

Haley let the door close with a simple push, and Brooke sat down against it. She shuffled down her jeans and threw them across the room. Haley's already hyper smile grew further when she saw what Brooke had done.

She was wearing her old Raven Cheerleaders skirt.

"Good memories?" Brooke asked teasingly in euphoria.

"Oh, you are _bad_," Haley giggled.

"Says the naughty new teacher desperate for the…innocent little cheerleader," Brooke flicked her tongue. She was the best tease in the world…

Brooke took hold of Haley's head, guiding it gently down on her. Haley scurried away Brooke's under garments, sliding the 'memory-lane cheer skirt' and panties down to her ankles.

Before Haley started working Brooke over, she took in the sweet aroma of her beckoning pussy. Brooke could see Haley shuddering quite considerably.

"If every pussy smelt this good, there wouldn't be a straight girl in the world," Haley smiled. "You should bottle it as a perfume for Bros over Hos."

The two girls giggled with passion and lust, and Brooke roughly ran her hands through Haley's hair. That was the signal that Brooke's horny subconscious was growing restless and impatient, so Haley lowered her lips onto her wet folds.

This was what Haley had hungered so dearly for for the past four years.


	2. 2: 4 Year Waiting Lists can Kill

Haley tossed and turned as she lapped at Brooke's cunt.

She got up a motion to rub, lick, suck then finger; rub, lick, suck then finger.

And Brooke was loving it.

In the past four years, Victoria had controlled who she went out with, and who she couldn't.

Brooke would get hardly any sex at all – once every two months if she was lucky – let alone another girl.

So when she looked down to see one of her closest friends making a feast of her downstairs, Brooke would moan with delight.

It had actually been fours years, seven months and three days since she'd had it. Every day, Brooke would count that. And every day she would finger herself over the thought of it.

Brooke wished he had recorded what they used to do with her camera phone, at least. Just to remember what it was like.

Haley was loving everything about it. Brooke's vagina had matured into an even more stunning one, and the taste and smell was another to get Haley off, but she persisted to please her friend instead.

No guy in New York could give head like this. Truth was, Brooke was convinced no guy could go down on a girl like another girl could. Especially Haley.

Brooke brushed Haley's hair away so that she could see her friend's pretty face.

"You like that?" Haley said between licks.

"Mmm-mpph," Brooke groaned and moaned.

"Did you miss this?"

"Yes!" Brooke squealed enthusiastically. "Of course I did."

The girls were happy to see one another happy and smiling.

"I missed it too," Haley said. "I missed fucking your pussy, Brooke Davis," she stopped and looked up into Brooke's eyes. Haley was such a sweetie.

"I missed you tongue," Brooke shared with her.

"We've been missing things for long enough," Haley said with a chuckle and Brooke shook her head in agreement.

"You wanna taste your juices?" Haley asked as she sat up and met Brooke's face straight on.

Brooke was left speechless. Who would have known; even Brooke can be too lost for words in her world of Hornysville.

Instead, Brooke gave a slight nod, and Haley leaned in, their mouths wrestling with one another as Haley fingered her friend at the same time.

When they finished the kiss, Brooke had some of herself dripping from her chin.

Seems like Haley had saved up quite a load of cum in her mouth so she could swap it with her friend.

"I do taste good, don't I?" Brooke giggled, her tongue eager to lick around her mouth and take in as much as she could.

"Yeah," Haley said. "But you look better," she told Brooke sweetly.

"You're so fucking hot," Brooke replied, extremely turned on by the brunette's words.

"Normal Brooke is good," Haley said, keeping frisky; "But Lesbian Brooke is gooder."

Both beautiful girls giggled some more. This was literally a dream come true – they'd been dreaming it for years on end.

Brooke even saw a psychiatrist at one stage, just so she could let it out that she liked the taste of another girl. And she's been lucky that hasn't leaked out into the world. You know how much people like celebrity gossip.

"You wanna fuck me?" Haley asked.

"Yeah."

"Yeah? You wanna make me come, huh?"

Haley bit her lip as she made some tasty dirty talk. She took off her jeans, but not before taking something out.

The jeans must have had _very_ deep pockets, because what Haley pulled out was long to say the least.

"You carry that around in your _pocket_?" Brooke chuckled.

"Never know when you'll need one," Haley said.

It was a dildo. And not just a mini dildo. It was the standard size, if not bigger.

Haley fell onto her back and fitted the dildo inside her raging hot cunt. It was more than ready, and she was more than ready to have Brooke do it.

The fact that they were doing all this in a spare room at Tree Hill High made them all the more naughtier.

And neither even had another thought of where they were doing it when Haley took that first lick.

Haley could get fired if any of the staff found out. Then again, if it was Principal Turner that walked in, you'd have to be gay to want girl-loving Haley out of your school.

Brooke gestured if she could help Haley out.

With a nod from her friend, Brooke grabbed the dildo. She pulled it out from its already-fitted position inside Haley.

"Hey!" Haley squealed playfully.

Brooke deepthroated the dildo like a pro, maintaining the most sexually-energized eye contact she could fathom up. It really wasn't fair for Brooke to tease her like this.

Soon enough, the dildo was returned back to the safety of its home and the saturated walls.

Brooke watched Haley's face tense and relax as she thrust the dildo in and out of her.

"I love your sounds," Brooke groaned, acknowledging Haley's little whimpers. "I'm so jealous of Nathan," she continued.

Brooke loved the sight and the whole feeling her hormones were getting, but she still wanted to talk. She wanted Haley to know how good this was making her feel.

"Oooe, Haley," she whispered.

Brooke decided to get herself off at the same time, and fulfill her body. As she used her left hand to fuck Haley as best she could, Brooke's right hand rubbed and finger her own dripping cunt.

"Moan for me, Haley," she pleaded. "Please moan for me."

But whatever Brooke was doing wasn't working on Haley. She just wasn't getting _that_ satisfied – although it still felt good.

"Maybe lick it," Haley told her.

"How when I fucking you?"

"Just lie down between my legs," Haley said, waiting as Brooke followed her instructions. "Now just use your mouth, and you can still use the dildo…see?"

"What about me?" Brooke asked. Her own cunt was left unattended.

"Just use your other hand," Haley said, dumbfounded.

Haley wouldn't have thought she'd be giving sex tips to Brooke. It used to be the other way around, so it was surprising that Brooke couldn't even think for herself about her favorite hobby.

It only took a matter of seconds for Brooke to get into the rhythm – on herself and on Haley.

Now there were some obvious effects.

Haley moaned as Brooke would lick and suck away on her pussy lips, then fuck her nice and good with the stand-in dick.

"Tell me you love it," Brooke muffled in between her friend's thighs. "Tell me."

"I love it… I love it," Haley whimpered in between her intensifying groans. "Eat me out, Brooke."

Brooke giggled and moaned at the words.

"Eat me," Haley repeated, recognizing how much Brooke loved the words.

The tongue-lapping and dildo-fucking both got faster and harder.

Haley's body shook all over as she felt herself coming closer to the brink of orgasm, while Brooke still finger-fucked her own cum-maker.

Haley groaned loudly as she gritted her teeth, and Brooke's whimpers and cries of lust could now be heard as she too was coming closer.

"BrooooOOEEOOKE!" Haley's voice cracked as she came; juices gushing out all over her lover's face.

It was a double whammy for Brooke as she gulped down a multitude of her friends love juices, with her own orgasm coming a second later.

In the school's hallway, their moaning and screaming could be heard echoing.

They better hope no-one came in through that door.

But still, that's not what they were thinking. Not only weren't they concerned, they seriously hadn't put one second's thought into the vulnerability of their surrounding.

Not one word even had to be said and the girls new their next move. They lay underneath and on one another 69 style as they slurped and sucked off the juices each had left behind.

Who would have known the successful mother slash teacher and the globally-successful prestigious fashion designer would love pussy.

Well, these two.

They never forgot about it. And they promised they never would again…

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

**It was a joy to write this one. I'll put a shout out to FanFic user 'Bailey fo-life' for getting me motivated into writing this one. It was only a short message, and the Review was on **_**another **_**story, but I still appreciated it.**

**Please send some Reviews through and I'll be more inclined to bring you fans out there what you want :)**

**Cheers**


	3. 3: School's Long Gone,Attractions Aren't

_Okay, so let's forget Nathan was washed up and still in his wheelchair at this stage._

_Let's pretend he's recovered from all that._

_I don't think this chapter's all that great :(_

_Not as much smut, or Baley as in the two previous, but the fourth chapter will return to that… I promise!_

_So, yeah, please don't hate me if you're not a fan of this third one._

_Thanks!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey," Haley said as she walked into her kitchen.

"Hey," Nathan returned the welcome as he walked over and gave her a kiss.

"Mm," Nathan said once he finished it; "What you been eating?"

Haley stood frozen for a second. Oh no!

"Hm?" Nathan waited for an answer. "Strawberry?"

Nathan tasted his lips jokingly – not understanding the look on Haley's face.

She stood there for a few moments, her mind chucking up ideas left right and center.

What should she say? What should she do?

The smell on her lips – in her mouth – wasn't one of a fruit or anything like that. It was the sweet juices of Brooke Davis.

Haley felt guilty about what she'd done just a couple hours ago with Brooke. Sure, she loved Nathan, and loved Brooke's body more than the girl's mind, but she had to spill it.

"How was your first day?" Nathan asked, leaving the awkward last topic behind.

"I need to tell you something," Haley said, ignoring the immediate question.

"Okay."

"I…had sex," Haley cringed as the words came out and Nathan's face tensed; "with Brooke."

Nathan snickered immediately and shook his head.

"What?" Haley asked.

"Good one," Nathan said with a smirk.

"You… You don't believe me?" Haley asked bewildered.

"Come on, Hales. We're not in high school anymore."

Nathan actually didn't believe her?!

"So?!" Haley squealed.

She _wanted_ Nathan to believe her. Some part of Haley wanted Nathan to know. And for him to be laughing it off when she was being honest really pissed her off.

Nathan looked up at her; a look that said "Okay, that's enough. You can stop now."

Haley walked out of the kitchen and to the front door, upset.

"Haley, wait!" Nathan called after her, but Haley was already out the door.

-----------

Haley arrived at Lucas' house in a teary state.

"Haley, what's wrong?" Lucas asked as he opened his front door to her.

"Nathan won't believe me," Haley said hysterically.

Lucas brought her into the house to sit and talk at the dining table.

------------

"You told him you had sex with Brooke?" Lucas asked.

Haley had just told _him_ of what she and Brooke had been up to.

"Brooke Davis?"

The same look of disbelief was on Lucas' face that was on Nathan's.

"Haley," Lucas said; "We're not in high school anymore."

That's exactly what Nathan said!

"What does that mean?" Haley squealed. She was pissed off.

"It means…" Lucas thought about it; "Girls don't just _do_ that anymore."

"What, so I'm making it up? Why would I do that?"

"I don't know," he shifted uncomfortable; "Maybe to spice up your marriage."

Even if it was to a best friend, that was still a strange thing to have to say.

"Our marriage is fine, thank you," Haley said as she sat up furiously.

Haley stormed out of the house, with again another call out after her.

------------

Haley returned home and said a few words to Nathan before making a phone call.

"Brooke's coming over for dinner," she told her husband as she got off the phone.

Nathan smiled acknowledging. This had to do with Haley's crazy story about her and her friend, he knew it.

------------

"Hi, Nate," Brooke said as Nathan opened the door.

"Brooke," he returned, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Where's the food, I'm starving," she laughed.

"Hey, Brooke," Haley called out from the kitchen.

As Brooke and Nathan made their way into the kitchen, they noticed the table was still bare. No food. Nothing other than the table's flowers.

"Take a seat," Haley told them with a smile. "I've got some things in the kitchen."

"You need a hand?" Nathan asked.

"No, I've got it."

Brooke and Nathan took their seats.

"So…" Nathan said uncomfortably, thinking of the lie Haley had told him. He'd love for it to be true – it was hottest thing Nathan could imagine – but neither Brooke nor Haley had it in them to be bisexual.

Haley came back into the kitchen, food in hand.

"Carrot?" Nathan asked.

Haley had two sticks of carrot in her hand. Not even cooked or cut up. Was Haley serious?

Where was the nicely cooked meal? The roast, or the vegetables?

"Thanks," Brooke said as she took the carrot Haley handed to her.

Nathan watched as Haley and Brooke made what looked like lustful eye contact.

"Haley," Nathan drew his wife's attention. "Where's the food?" he asked as nicely as he could, wanting to know what the fuck was the deal with this! "Brooke's starving," he finished.

"Not really," Brooke said. "It's not food I'm starving for," she stared Nathan in the eyes as she opened her mouth and wriggled the carrot deeper inside it.

Nathan's heart raced as Brooke moved the carrot around in her mouth.

Was Brooke just having a friendly joke or coming onto him?!

"You like that?" Haley's voice distracted Nathan, and his eyes darted up to her.

Haley give him one little smile before taking a few steps up to Brooke and sitting on her lap.

What the fuck?! This had to be some sort of prank. Or _something_….

Nathan watched as Haley slid down, underneath the table and out of his sight.

Brooke's eyes left Nathan's and she looked down to Haley.

Nathan still sat there taking this all in.

Just then, Brooke made a little whimper.

Now Nathan looked down under the table.

Oh God! It was a good thing Peyton was babysitting Jamie at her place. This was something Nathan couldn't explain to him.

Nathan got off the chair, down on his knees and crept towards the two girls.

"I told you," Haley said as she lifted her head up from between Brooke's legs.

Her face had the same sweet smell as before. It really was Brooke's cum!

Nathan could have feinted if he wasn't so ready to join in.

He ducked his head in next to his wife's, ready for a taste of her oh-so fine cunt.

"Hey," Brooke interrupted. "That's Haley's job. I'm starving of a dick."

Hot damn…

Nathan didn't care about tasting her if it meant he could have his cock in Brooke's mouth. Or better yet, one of her other two holes.

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**


	4. 5: Carrots are a Girl's Best Friend

**The Sweet Taste of Friendship**  
Okay, so it's a long wait between chapters. (Two months, actually! Hmmm... sorry about that.) As an intro to the third chapter I said to forget about the whole Nathan left-disabled-after-a-bar-window-smash thing, but, of course, I've changed my mind XD That all happened -- he was in the wheelchair, and all bitter -- but it's been and gone. He still has to take it slow, but his legs are recovering.  
_Date Written: 24__th__ April, 2009_

Chapter Four

Nathan yanked the carrot from Brooke's mouth.

From the look in Brooke's eyes, he could tell she wanted to be rough and nasty. Vigorous. So that was how Nathan would treat her.

"Mmph," Haley moaned -- a muffle brought upon by the fact that she had her head and tongue buried as deep into Brooke's pussy as they could go.

And that was a moan that wanted personal attention.

Haley held up her hand and Nathan understood. He handed her the carrot, she swiped it, and it was gone just as quickly. She'd sent it down and out of sight, under her ankle-length skirt and past her panties.

If the one dick in the room was going to be shown its own brand of heaven, Haley was going to have the closest thing to it fuck her.

Once Nathan loosened his belt and dropped his pants, Brooke lunged at him. Well, not _him_ exactly. Just one particular part of him.

She yanked down his briefs just as vigorously as he had yanked that carrot out of her mouth.

But she forgot to embrace herself, and his dick flopped out wildly, slapping her. It was hard-as-could-be already, and the hit left Brooke with a glowing red mark across her left cheek.

"Haley, I'm gonna make your husband come now... okay?" Brooke said all professional-like as she grabbed Nathan's dick with both hands and looked down at Haley.

Haley stopped her suckling and smothering and looked up at Brooke for a moment.

"Wouldn't be the first time, would it, Paris?" she said with a smirk.

Haley was of course referring to that sex tape. The one practically all their grade saw at the graduation party.

Granted it was made a couple years before Nathan and Haley had even met, so it technically _would_ be the first time with Haley's _husband_, it still happened.

"And I don't think it's gonna be the last," Brooke returned with a sexy little laugh.

Haley went back to her tenderly loving as Brooke shoved Nathan's dick closer and into her mouth.

Nathan had only just recovered from being a wheelchair-scooting cripple. He had only been walking around for a week or two now, and that was on crutches.

He felt his legs tremble as Brooke gave her first stroke. She looked up into Nathan's eyes from her vantage point as her hands jerked and her warming mouth engulfed almighty sucks.

The second back-and-forth stroke came. His legs trembled more. Then more again with the third stroke as Brooke let out a soft moan.

His knees began to buckle as the fourth and fifth yanks came. He thought he could hold them off. He thought he'd be right, but he had to say something.

The mere sight of Brooke Davis performing felatio had got his under-strength legs shaking. Now that pleasure was coming into it made the sensation all the worse.

"I've gotta sit down," he said with a grimaced face, a world of hurt and a groan.

Nathan pulled himself from Brooke's mouth and stumbled back to his diner chair a couple paces away.

He hated to do what he'd done, but if he didn't, the lower-half of his body was going to give way.

The old Brooke would have froze and been offended -- seeing it as a sign of 'This blowjob isn't worth it,' or just plain rejection -- but not this more mature Brooke. Not straight away at least.

"You know, Nathan; the bad guys lie to get in your bed, and the good guys lie to get into your heart."

"What?" Nathan fired her Brooke bewildered look, with a little smirk of intrigue, also.

"I said that to Luke once," she giggled a little as the line brought her back to that moment. It had to be at _least_ five years ago now.

"So which one are you, Nate?" her eyebrows rose.

This seemed to be going past a physical connection. It was as if Brooke was flirting.

And Nathan couldn't lie – he liked it. His wife was right there, listening, but she didn't object or retaliate to Brooke's more-than-playful comments.

Then again, Haley was nose-deep in the very same girl's cunt. There wasn't much that would take her out of the mood she was currently in.

"I guess I'm a bad guy," Nathan said after a little hesitation.

"Good. Because I'm a bad girl," Brooke whispered exotically – a tease made better by her naturally-raspy voice.

She blushed a tinge as she wrapped her hand around Nathan's wrist.

"And I wanna do it on Naley's bed."

Brooke kept the pure excitement and adrenaline off her face – wanting to tease Nathan and drive him just as crazy horny as she was.

Brooke was the most erotic woman Nathan had ever known. Ever seen. Ever imagined.

And now with the success of her _B Davis _publication, she was the woman that made the most cocks throb. Her pictures were jerked off to more than Angelina, Megan Fox, or Ms. Alba combined.

She was like a Jedi. Brooke had the most powerfully-driven Force of all -- the ability to make dicks stand, even when they were a thousand miles away.

Nathan got up rather gingerly from his chair.

A _bed_. That sounded good. Something he could lie on.

"Haley," Brooke grabbed her friend roughly by her hair.

"Hmm?" Haley looked up a bit hazily.

"You okay?" Brooke asked with a little giggle.

Haley seemed out of it. Her eyes were droopy and her head was twitching like she was going to fall asleep at any minute or something. That would explain why her oral wasn't that great. Why Brooke had barely made a sound that whole time she was being feasted upon.

"I'm with your pussy," Haley smiled. "Of course I'm okay."

"Okay, well, we're gonna go upstairs. _Okay_?"

Just then, Haley let out a soft little squeal, then a long, loud moan.

Her face lit up and she laughed amiably as her moan subsided, and she sprung up onto her feet like normal Haley.

She wasn't drunk on cum or dreary and tired. Brooke had caught her mid-way through climax. Haley had been having an orgasm, and the sweet-scented, dripping carrot proved it.

"I love carrots," Haley grinned as she took it in her mouth and splurged over it.

"Nathan, are you sure _you're_ Jamie's father and not some _carrot_?" Brooke said with a hornier-than-thou grin as she too stood up.

"The only other thing going into me back then was your tongue, Brooke," Haley said shyly through a blush.

Nathan felt light-headed again at this moment. It was enough that he'd had his dick stuffed in Brooke's throat while his wife made her pussy Haley's own personal musical instrument, but to then have these two women -- the sexiest in Nathan's life – reminisce and blush was... magical.

----------------

Nathan walked into the room first. Brooke followed, then Haley.

"You don't mind if I fuck him first, Haley?" Brooke asked, well-mannered.

Haley shook her head furiously with a little grin.

"Hey. I saw that," Nathan snickered.

"Right now, all I want is what guys don't have," Haley said, with a flick of her tongue and being a naughty girl herself.

"A brain?" Brooke smiled.

"Oh, you're gonna get it," Nathan warmed playfully as he opened the bedside drawer and shuffled through a few things. "Shit!"

"What?" Brooke and Haley asked in unison.

"No condoms -- shit!" Nathan quipped.

"Are you _sure_?" Haley asked.

'Great. Just our luck,' she thought. Finally she'd brought the two people she loved the most together and thanks to some little pieces of rubber, it was going to be called off.

"Condoms are overrated," Brooke chimed in, her own relaxed self. "I've had sex how many times and not gotten pregnant. You know how many guys I've been with who used condoms?"

"All of New York?" Haley said with a cheeky smile.

"Ha-ha," Brooke rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Only Luke."

"One outta ten million -- that ain't bad," Haley teased.

"Another word and no Brooke Davis for _you_, missy," Brooke playfully threatened. "Now, get on the bed, Nate."

Brooke turned passion into assertiveness in a second.

"On your back, head on the pillows," Brooke directed further.

This was Nathan and Haley's house -- their bedroom -- but sex goddess Brooke Davis was going to be the one in charge.

Nathan did so, and Haley joined him on the bed.

Brooke then unclipped and dropped her 'B Davis' design work skirt on the carpet to let her soaked, slightly-ajar underwear get all the attention.

"Nathan loves camel toe," Haley commented as the pair of them intently looked at Brooke's translucent panties and pussy lips underneath.

"I think _you're_ starting to love it more, Haley," Brooke giggled a little as she crawled onto the bed.

"Dream come true," Nathan said with a smile to his wife.

"You two are going to go 69," Brooke continued. "Hurry up, we haven't got all nig -- Oh wait," a grin grew upon her face again; "Yes we do."

Nathan and Haley looked at each other with a look of 'She's the boss.'

"Now put that carrot down and strip," Brooke said.

Haley, still with that carrot in her hand, put it on the sheets and knelt up on the bed for a moment.

Nathan sat up and inched closer as Haley raised her arms up higher and let him take her top off. She then pulled down her skirt, and with some quick manoeuvring, it was off, as Nathan unclipped her bra and let it fall to the side.

Last were her panties. They were nicely white and black laced lingerie -- as if she'd prepared for this. And she had. She'd set up for Brooke to come over and to serve carrots for dinner, so of course she'd be prepared to dress in her sexiest undergarments.

As she slid the panties down her thighs and down and under her knees, Nathan groped her stomach. He felt around her soft hips and up to her still perkier-than-ever breasts.

The two didn't have sex very often anymore.

Before a couple of weeks ago, when Nathan was still in his wheelchair, they didn't have it at all. They'd gone months without it, until that first night that he got back on feet, so to speak.

On that first night, they _had_ gone for a sexual relationship again, but Nathan got tired quick and the passion just wasn't there. He had been a grumpy, inconsolable jerk to her for months... the emotional connection had faded.

But now that they were taking orders and being joined with Brooke Davis, that passion the pair had lost was somewhat reignited.

"I haven't felt you in _so_ long, Hales," Nathan whispered in her ear.

"Aw, that's so sweet, Nate," Brooke smiled at the pair of them.

Brooke thought about how any other guy would say 'I haven't _fucked_ you in so long,' or something along those lines. But not Nathan. _Felt_. And albeit he was running his hands over Haley, both girls knew he meant it in the emotional sense.

"You're one lucky girl, Haley."

"As if," Nathan shrugged Brooke's compliment away in modesty. "I think _I'm_ the lucky one right now."

Damn right he was. One bed, two girls. Brooke Davis and Haley James Scott. You couldn't be more envious of the guy!

With that, Nathan lay back down and Haley got herself into position.

She knelt over top of Nathan, giving him a sight that topped any Wonder of the World.

Brooke edged closer to the pair, shuffling aside her panties til her pussy could breathe.

She waddled up Nathan's legs, stopping at the base of his dick.

"Giddy up, cowgirl," Haley joked and laughed as she watched Brooke sit up again and hover herself over Nathan's cock – brushing the lips of her pussy through the tip.

As Brooke lowered herself down onto him, she and Nathan let out groans.

Truth was she couldn't get laid in New York -- no matter how much her friends at Tree Hill thought she was 'getting some.' And to have a dick up inside her again was special. She promised herself never to take one for granted again.

She closed her eyes as her pussy slid down further and further into him. Haley watched Nathan's cock disappear as Brooke engulfed it.

Brooke opened her eyes the second she felt it had gone all the way in – that her ass cheeks were sitting firmly on Nathan's thighs.

"You're so cute, Haley!" Brooke shrieked out with a laugh.

Brooke was referring to how far away Haley was. How _short_ she was.

Brooke could bet the 69 was not a position Nathan and Haley liked too well; what with their considerable height differences.

"Lay down and a bit closer shuffle closer, babe," Brooke told her.

Haley did so, and the second her cunt touched Nathan's face, he enclosed his mouth around it.

"Here, Nate," Brooke leant over and grabbed the carrot.

Nathan looked from the side of Haley's ass cheek.

"Fuck her butt," Brooke said with intent. "She's been _bad_."

Nathan grabbed the carrot and complied. What a smart vixen Brooke was!

"Is it alright, Hales?" he asked.

They had only ever tried anal sex once. It was awkward and unrewarding at the time, but that was five years ago. They were just getting to know each other _sexually_. This time would be different, and it wasn't a dick inside of her -- it was much smaller.

"Yes, Nathan," she answered blissfully as she interlocked her left hand and fingers with his. She loved that feeling of having Nathan back in her heart again.

With confirmation, Nathan squeezed the tip of the carrot inside her small hole. No way would the bigger end fit well going in there first. He needed to ease her ass and muscles into the feel of it.

"I want you to eat my pussy again," Brooke cupped Haley's cheek with her hand. "Can you do that for me... Tutor Wife?"

"Be happy to, Brooke Davis," Haley returned the smile Brooke gave her.

Haley tried to creep forward, but still wasn't close enough. She couldn't reach that pussy she wanted so badly.

"Nathan, I have to go closer," she told him.

He understood that she meant he wouldn't have her pussy there over his mouth, but he didn't let that get him down.

"I've still got my fingers and this carrot," he smiled, and Haley moved her body down his body.

Brooke sat there hand-over-mouth giggling to herself and trying not to show it. The fact that Haley had to shuffle all the way down until her pussy met Nathan's chest was so cute.

"It's not funny," Haley said with a laugh of her own to Brooke.

"Okay, Nate; I'm gonna start now," Brooke told him as she worked her way up his dick.

"Fuck me hard, Brooke Davis!" Nathan shouted. He was 'woohooooo-ing,' like he used to after the buzzer of a winning basketball game.

Brooke jolted down onto him and the pair moaned in unison, before Haley done the same, only just as loud, a split second later.

The sudden pleasure of Brooke crashing down on his dick made Nathan lose all focus on the 'take it slow' approach with the carrot up Haley's rear.

His hand jolted just as hard as Brooke's body had done on him, and the carrot dug deep inside of Haley. In that second, it went from not even being a fifth of the carrot up her, to well over half.

"That was so hot," Brooke grunted as she ran her hand through Haley's hair. "Now take me in your mouth. Show me how much better girls are than boys and make come first."

The mission was set.

Haley loved every word Brooke said. Every raspy... little...twang.

And most of all, Haley didn't want to disappoint her friend.

"Chicks over dicks," Brooke said lustfully as she looked deeply into Haley's eyes.

**End of Chapter Four**  
-------------------

_I LOOOOOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Time after time I can write One Tree Hill smut, and it's because the characters are so great. Brooke Davis is faultless. I've said it a million-fucking-times, but there it is again. A story with Brooke just springs ideas!  
Hope the chapter gave ya some chuckles :)  
And I think it's time again to thank some FanFicers. __toddntan, hottie23, crashspike22, Sophi20, and Baley-fo-life: your reviews and kind words mean everything to me! Almost more than Brooke Davis herself! :O_


End file.
